The Walking Ghoul
by wolftallica
Summary: When the Hellsing Organization receives a mysterious letter from the CDC, what will Alucard and Seras find when they are sent to there to investigate?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction, wish me luck! Also, I don't own the Walking Dead or Hellsing. Please leave reviews and suggestions. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Edwin Jenner's Letter

It was an early morning for most, but not for the Hellsing Manor. While most were probably either asleep; or having to their morning cup of tea, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was already busy at work, filing and completing paperwork and reading through the mail they had received yesterday (she had been too busy at the time to read it, so it had been tossed aside temporarily). "Bills, letters from old friends, business information," she spoke aloud as she sorted through the mail. "Nothing out of the ordinary here, as it seems." But she knew nothing was out of the ordinary at the Hellsing Manor, especially with the powerful vampire Alucard around. But it seemed just as this thought had passed through her mind, Walter had dropped a very peculiar looking letter right on her desk. "Sir Integra, I apologize for interrupting your work, but a very curious letter has arrived in the mail. It seems it was shipped from the States." With cautiously curious eyes, she peered at the sender and their return address. "It appears it was sent from the CDC" Walter pointed out. "For what reason would the Center for Disease Control be contacting the Hellsing Manor?" She asked as she slowly opened the envelope, unsure of the contents it contained.

She unfolded the very official looking letter (it was bloodstained?) carefully. It read:

Dear Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,

It has come to our attention that a deadly disease (and we mean that quite literally) has been spreading across America, and we have been unsuccessful at finding means of bringing it under control. It is as if some means of the supernatural have been involved, hence my decision to contact your organization with the experience you have in dealing with these problems. Please send over your best fighters to deal with these infected humans. But take caution, this is no ordinary disease. The humans are dying from it; but not completely. Or more accurately, dying and then resurrecting. The last few strands of humanity have frayed and torn within them, and they feast on the flesh of the living. We don't have much time left. This is all I had time to write. I wish you best of luck. Our CDC center is located near Atlanta, Georgia. Take care.

Best regards,

Dr. Edwin Jenner

Sir Integra's eyes widened. The biggest shock came not from the message of the letter, but the date of the letter. "Walter.." She said slowly but calmly; almost catatonic. "This letter.. was written almost 10 months ago." Silence had its deathly grip on the room for nearly five minutes. Many things went through her mind. Why did the letter take so long to reach us? Why was the letter bloodstained? Why hadn't they contacted us sooner? What kind of "disease" was this Dr. Jenner talking about? Suddenly, a spark of extreme anger lit somewhere deep inside her as she grinded her teeth and the letter was badly crumpled beneath her clenching fingers. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled with anger.

Just then, as if on cue, Alucard materialized in her office. The oncoming migraine he gave her made her try to relax to soothe the pain. She rested her arm on her desk and put her head her hand. A deep chuckle came from the the vampire. "What troubles you so, my master?" He knelt on one knee and took off his sunglasses and held his removed hat up to his chest. He then looked her right in her ocean blue eyes with his blood red eyes. She knew he was just messing with her. He gave her a sarcastic smirk, showing off his dagger like fangs while doing so. Everlasting boredom meant nearly everything was fun and games to the No Life King. "ALUCARD, THIS NO TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND! WE HAVE A VERY SERIOUS ISSUE AT HAND!" She sat back in her chair and sighed as her migrane had reached its peak. She brought up a cigar to her mouth, and conjured a red flame from her lighter. Alucard stood up as she brought the flame closer to the end of her cigar, finally lighting it. The vampire's nose scrunched up as the foul smelling smoke had filled the air. He wondered how Walter had gotten used to the foul stench.

Alucard's curious crimson red eyes wandered to the crumpled letter sitting on his master's desk. He looked to Sir Integra as if asking permission. He was given the slightest nod, signaling it was ok to read the unknown letter. He read its contents with slight changes in facial expressions, however, it was difficult for anything to surprise the vampire anymore. When he had finished reading, he looked back up to his impatient master who had been waiting for him to finish. Alucard was not one to simply skim through an important letter such as this one; he memorized and studied every little detail down to the smallest wrinkle, regarding his master's impatience. "These beings of the undead rival the description of a ghoul. However, ghouls do not merely die from disease. Ghouls are the shells of the poor souls consumed by the parasites of this earth, enslaved by bloodsuckers to yield weapons and destroy anything in their master's way. Although; these beings appear to be without a master, roaming of free will." Said Alucard. All playing around aside, he looked her straight in the eyes. "What are your orders, my master?" Integra simply took a puff of her cigar, and the exhaled.

She then slammed her fist on her desk. "SEARCH AND DESTROY, ALUCARD! EXTERMINATE THE UNDEAD AND SLAUGHTER ANYTHING THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY!" She bellowed. A fray of sadism sparked in the vampire's eyes, he absolutely loved when his master got pissed off! He smiled ear to ear, then started laughing maniacally. "As you wish, my master; Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" Integra looked to the Butler "Walter, prepare a private jet to leave to Atlanta first thing tommorow." "Of course, I will get to it right away." Walter then bowed and exited her office. Just as Alucard was about to leave, Integra stopped him. "Before you go, Vampire, please inform Miss Victoria on what will be going on. She will be joining you on your trip, so make sure she is well aware. You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

So, chapter 2 is up! I think I'm doing pretty well for my first fanfic! (If I'm not, please write in the reviews how I could make it better, or better yet, just write a review in general! I greatly appreciate it!)

* * *

Chapter 2: The plane to Atlanta

"So Master, let me get this straight: there are people in the States that are dying without vampires present and they are turning into ghouls?" Seras Victoria asked her Master after he had explained every relevant detail to her, hoping she had everything correct. "Well," started Alucard, "we don't know for certain if these humans are dying as a result of the vampires or if it truly is just a disease, a devastating one at that; as this Dr. Jenner had implied." Seras showed an expression of understanding and a extreme worry on her face. The young vampire was clearly concerned for those poor souls being turned into mindless undead corpses! Alucard read her like a book; the No Life King knew exactly what she was thinking without taking even the slightest peek into her mind.

"Rest assured, Police Girl, we will get to the bottom of this mess. We will start investigating as soon as my feet come in contact with U.S. soil. You have nothing to worry." Alucard was at least attempting to be sensitive to his fledgling's feelings, anyone could see she was worried about what they might find, or ot find, over there. Seras hated seeing innocent people suffer! Although he merely scoffed at such a sign of weakness, he was still her master; and he cared about her. Seras showed slight annoyance at her master calling her "Police Girl", but overall gave a half-hearted smile. "Thank you, Master. Anyways, it is getting late out. It would do us both some good to be well-rested before we get on the plane tomorrow, wouldn't you agree?" Alucard simply put his head down, crossed his arms and smiled. "Hmph. Good night, Police Girl." And with that, he was already gone from her sight, leaving her to get some well-needed sleep before their departure tomorrow morning. Tilting her head, she smiled. "Good night, Master." She yawned and then climbed into her coffin. Tomorrow was a big day for both of them.

Although the clock read 8:00 am, they were already on their way to the land of the free and home of the brave. Seras never left her coffin though, the way she traveled was rather unusual. Alucard was sitting somewhat impatiently. He just sat there staring into his wine glass listening for any sort of information from the pilot indicating they were in the States. Hours had passed. Just when Alucard thought "How much longer is this going to take?" the pilot's voice came over the speaker, saying they were now in Atlanta. The sadistic vampire could barely contain his excitement, think of all the ghouls he would get to destroy! When the plane landed and came to a complete stop, he practically jumped down from the plane. Before I go on, let me tell you, it is near impossible to catch the 500 year old nosferatu off guard. But what he saw-

Seras came running down the stairs to stand by her master. She looked up at him, but something didn't seem right. "Master, what's wro-" then she realized. It was much too calm and quiet for such a large and populous metropolis such as Atlanta. What should have been an abundant city full of life was now a barren and bitter wasteland. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Seras couldn't hold it back anymore. "What the hell happened here?!" Looking up, she saw that Alucard had his hand to his face. Bringing his head back up he said, "I don't know. But whatever happened, I guess we're bound to find out sooner or later. Come on, let's go." And with that he was already walking toward the city. "Master, wait up!" She said as she ran towards him. As she was running, she looked to the left to see a man walking, his back facing her. "Hang on Master, let me ask this man for directions!" Alucard just kept walking, seeming as if as if he was ignoring her. She ran up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man stopped. "Excuse me sir, me and my friend were wondering if you know how to get to the CDC?"

The man slowly turned around. His eyes were glassy and vacant, almost like the eyes of a dead fish. His flesh was rotted; in some areas entire strips of flesh were missing. His nose was hollowed out, and his jaw was just hanging off of his skull. Seras jumped back, tripped and fell down. She nearly had to turn away and pinch her nose, the smell that this reanimated corpse was emitting was that horrendous. The being moaned and started walking toward her, and started to reach for her. Seras was so shocked she forgot she was even carrying a gun. All she could do was scream out of utter shock. Then she heard the blast of the all too familiar Casull. In front of her, brains, decayed flesh, bone and rotted cartilage splattered everywhere. Alucard walked up to her and stood there.

"Pathetic. Stand up." Still dazed from what just happened, Seras stood up, shaking. A clearly annoyed Alucard looked at her and said "We should start searching the city for a tourist center, there are bound to be maps of this area and places that surround it." Looking up, Seras said "And the Center for Disease Control might be on one of the maps!" "Exactly. Let's go now." As soon as Alucard started walking away, Seras followed close behind. She wasn't going to lose track of her master this time! They started searching the outskirts of the city, occasionally running across lone wolves of the undead, easily avoiding them. As bad as Alucard wanted to blast their heads off, he refrained from doing so for the simple fact that it would attract more of them.

"Master, I don't think those are ghouls." Seras thoughtfully said, breaking the icy silence. "And what makes you say that, Police Girl?" "Well, first of all" started Seras, "they are extremely rotted out. Their eyes are just... empty. Like a dead fish, not like a ghoul's eyes that glow the same color as their masters eyes. And they wander freely, attacking anything that seems to be alive. Ghouls are ordered to do so, these corpses seem to do so on free will, not that they have a capable mind to have free will." Looking at his fledgling, he said "You can think about it to your heart's content, but as for me, I am not making any assumptions until I meet this 'Dr. Jenner'. No sooner then when he finished that sentence, Seras exclaimed "Look Master, I think it's a tourist center!" Alucard simply smiled and went inside. Following her master, she went inside.

There was a reception desk (no one working there), shelves full of post cards, cheap disposable cameras, overpriced nick-nacks, and... maps. Alucard walked over to the maps and grabbed one of each, stuffing them in his pockets. They both walked out of the abandoned tourist center and stopped, Alucard taking a map of the county from his pockets. He looked over the points of interest and found the CDC, about a dozen miles from Atlanta. "Well, we'd better get walking" said Alucard, looking up from the map. "It's about 15 miles from here." He said to his fledgling. She said "I wonder what we will find there, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous and on edge." The No Life King replied "Or who we will find there. I'm looking forward having a little chat with this Dr. Jenner. We should get walking. Come on, Police Girl." He turned and started walking. "Yes sir, my Master!" And merrily saluted and ran to his side.

They didn't realize it, but they were in for the biggest shock yet.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Anyways, the only reason they didn't run into a bunch of ghouls in the city is because they were on the outskirts, not deep into the concrete jungle. Anyways, I'm thinking about dropping them off at the point in between season 2 and 3, right after the farm was taken over by walkers. Suggestions are GREATLY appreciated! Reviews make me want to write more *hint *hint. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took 5 months to update! Life just got in the way I suppose. But better late than never. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews in the meantime of this chapter being published! Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 3!

The duo began their 15 mile journey towards the uncertainty that was the CDC. Tension grew with each mile closer they came. They had no idea who, or what, they were going to find there. But just to be certain they were headed in the right direction, Alucard checked the map. And he just so happened to come across a shortcut in the form of a highway. "Change of plan, Police Girl, we will continue our journey in this direction, it seems to be a much faster and plausible route to take." His fledgling merely replied, "yes, Master", with her usual bubbly voice and eager grin.

As they kept walking, however, the direction they were traversing seemed more like a abandoned vehicle graveyard than a highway. Car upon car upon car. Some even contained dead bodies. A select few contained supplies that would've been useful to conventional passerby, but the duo came well prepared, on top of being practically immortal and immensely powerful vampires that only require blood to survive.

As they were walking, they came across a very peculiar car with a faded message painted on the front window that peaked the No Life King's interest. It curiously read:

SOPHIA STAY HERE

WE WILL COME EVERYDAY

"Hmm, how incredibly interesting", was all Alucard had to say. Seras, inclined to add her thoughts, enthusiastically said, "I wonder how long Sophia has been missing? Or if she still is? I sure hope the poor girl is alright."

Meanwhile, back at the Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra was considering a visit to the Queen after receiving the letter from Dr. Jenner. After much thought, she decided it would be wise to meet with her considering the sheer importance of the situation. "Walter", Integra said while the butler was walking over with a steaming hot pot of tea, "I formally request that you contact the Queen and request a meeting between her and myself. We have an extremely important matter on our hands that cannot wait". Walter simply smiled as he poured the steaming beverage into her teacup, taking extra caution as to not spill the hot liquid. "And may I ask as to what this meeting will be about, Sir?" Integra looked down with her deep ocean blue eyes as in deep thought for a moment before deciding to take a sip from her tea. Taking a cigar from it's case, she started, "It's about the monarch ghouls have established in America. I would like to know, why was Hellsing not informed of this sooner? Surely the rest of the world must know? Unless-", Integra paused, finally lighting her cigar, "they don't want the rest of the world to know. Think about it Walter, the world-wide panic it would bring about if this were to come to public attention the crisis that has unfolded within the States, and quite possibly, even all of North America." Taking another sip of her now cooled-down tea, she simply said, "Yes Walter, inform her that there is a very urgent issue that needs to be addressed right away." Exhaling the smoke she just took from the cigar, she said with a near indiscernible smirk, "This should be very interesting indeed."

If school doesn't get in the way, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Again, sorry for the 5 month wait. I don't intend to abandon this story, even though the publishing of chapters might be (very) stretched out. And I love reviews, so please leave one!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After what felt like hours of walking, Seras and Alucard finally come across a sign pointing to the CDC. But, it was not to be found. Or was it? The setting was odd enough, there were empty cars everywhere, the mounds someone had built for protection, and the countless dead bodies lying everywhere being the cherry on top of the sundae. Within the middle of the disturbing scene was a huge pile of rubble looking to be the remains of a possible building. Seras worriedly stated, "Master, this can't be the CDC, can it? There are only ruins." The nosferatu walked over to examine the CDC, or at least what remained of it. Picking up a piece of rubbish covered in black soot, he said, "It looks as if it has been blown up. Unfortunately, the same can likely be said for Dr. Jenner." Seras had a look of disappointment on her face nonetheless. She exclaimed, "But master, where do we go now? With the CDC gone, we've reached a dead end". Mere seconds after the words left her mouth, they heard a noise from up above. Looking up, Alucard smiled and pointed at the helicopter flying over their heads. "There is your answer, police girl. Surely if we trail this aircraft, it will lead to someone, or perhaps even a group of people." They began following the helicopter that was headed south, unaware of what they were truly about to get themselves into.

"Sir, I have contacted the Queen just as you had requested and she said she is looking forward to your arrival shortly." Walter said with a polite smile. Integra, replicating her butler's smile, replied, "Great, when do we leave?" Walter looked at her and stated, "The limousine is all ready for departure."

Alucard and Seras followed the unknown aircraft for what seemed like miles. Eventually, it led into a forest that continued on even further. Just as The No-Life King began to lose his patience and was about to give up the chase-

There was the screaming.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed, "do you hear that girl screaming? We need to help her!" Before her surprised master could say anything, she took off in the direction of the screaming.

Seras reached the source of the distressing screams, and she had hardly anytime to react as the screaming girl tripped backwards and fell, the ghouls approaching her quickly. Before Seras could even blink, she watched as a long machete simultaneously sliced through all of the necks of the undead, decapitating them all. Now that her view wasn't blocked by ghouls, she could see who this savior was. Or couldn't, because they were wearing a long cloak that was mysteriously covering their face. Not to mention... the ghouls they had chained up?

Alucard had caught up and was watching this scene play out from behind some trees and was extremely curious to see just how his fledgling would handle the situation. It was quite amusing to be honest.

Seras ran over and helped the girl up, visibly worried. "Are you ok? I couldn't reach you in time." Seras stated.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks." Then the girl turned around to face her savior. "I can't thank you enough for saving me. I'm Andrea." Andrea waited for a response, but it never came. Probably not the talking type. The hooded figure merely extended their arm for a handshake, to which Andrea obliged. While they were shaking hands, the mysterious savior simply stated "Michonne." Andrea smiled at her. She then turned around back to the vampire and said "I never caught your name?"

The fledgling smiled and said "it's Seras."

Just then, Alucard emerged from the trees. The ghouls chained to Michonne began to go insane trying to get away from the 7'4 tall vampire. Alucard wore an amused smile. The human girls both turned to see him walking their way, Michonne especially concerned about her undead followers acting up.

When their eyes landed upon him, extreme terror and dread overcame them, and they couldn't explain why. Why he was so immensely terrifying, especially to the cold hooded savior.

Michonne was nearly shaking as she tried to pull out her machete in defense, not possibly knowing exactly what she was up against.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The vampire said in his usually dark and deep voice that made even hardened soldiers of war freeze dead in their tracks. He had an insane grin on his face that nearly made Andrea pass out. After the Apocalypse, she didn't think she was afraid of anything, having seen things that would make any normal person piss themselves. But this...

"Master!" Seras ran between him and Michonne. "It's ok, I know them!" Alucard just laughed, it was amusing.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Andrea said with a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story," Seras sheepishly replied.

Well, it ends here for now, I kinda ran out of creative juices. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry if the storyline is placed too far back for you, around the end of season 3 is where I stopped watching the show. Again, please leave reviews! I can't believe I've only had 1 review in the past 2 months! I promise you guys I'll write a whole lot more if you leave reviews! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: So I'm posting a chapter early for you guys' sake, I feel bad for stretching the chapters out so far. And thanks, Watchmen1985, for the great suggestions, I wouldn't have thought of the group meeting up with Andrea and Michonne without you. And the only reason I stopped watching it was because life kind of got in the way of life and I felt like the show began to go down hill at the end of season 3 in my opinion (I stopped watching at the season 3 finale), I don't know how you guys feel about it, though. But it's still an awesome show. Anyway, here's Chapter 5!

"So you're telling me, that you two were sent here from England to investigate, and you normally hunt vampires, which you think is what might have caused the apocalypse?!" Andrea asked in disbelief.

To which Seras replied, "Yes, but we're vampires as well. I wouldn't normally say that to humans, but you two are a unique exception due to everything you've witnessed."

Andrea looked up and sarcastically said, "Oh, is that a pig I see flying around up there? Yeah right. Walkers, sure. But vampires? No way in hell. If you really are vampires, prove it." The blonde crossed her arms.

Seras stood there in thought, unsure of how to approach the situation and the bluntness of Andrea. But then Alucard unexpectedly spoke up. "Police Girl will hardly be able to prove herself due to her being one of the weaker vampires in existence. However, if you want proof..." The No-Life King then ran over to Andrea with super-human speed, grabbed her, covered her mouth and tilted her head to her side exposing her neck, and extended his fangs with the intention to bite. Andrea was caught off guard and began struggling in fear. She couldn't scream as Alucard's gloved hand silenced her, she was shaking and failing to get away as she felt Alucard approach her tender neck, feeling his cold, dead breath upon it...

"Master, what are you doing?!" Seras cried out in worry!

'SLICE!'

Michonne whipped out her machete before anyone could even blink and sliced Alucard's head off in one quick motion, leaving him headless. The nosferatu's body fell to the cold ground that was covered in leaves, along with his head. Andrea jumped away and ran back to the group out of breath from the sheer terror. "What the hell just happened?" She barely managed to say without hyperventilating.

"Well, you did say you wanted proof.." Seras sheepishly said.

Andrea then gave her a look that, well, if looks could kill, Seras would've turned to dust right then and there. She stomped up to Seras and said, "I never said I wanted to die!" Seras kind of just put her head down.

"Relax, blondie, I had never intended on killing you, or even biting you." Alucard then began to re-materialize. It was as if Michonne hadn't decapitated him at all. "You merely wanted proof, and I provided just that," he stated with a cheeky grin.

Andrea looked at him with disbelief and terror. "How the hell did you come back to life? I watched Michonne kill you!" This was incredibly entertaining to Alucard, he laughed maniacally. "Easy, I was never dead to begin with!" The No-Life King then turned to Michonne and glared at her with his blood-red eyes, "Do you truly think a mere machete will end my 500 year old life? You're foolishly mistaken." Alucard said with a tone that sent shivers down Michonne's spine. She hadn't killed him?

Michonne tentatively walked up to Alucard, her chained ghouls at first objecting but ultimately settled with keeping their distance from him. Michonne pulled down her hood, exposing her face, and looked him right in his eyes. She tried her best not to show fear, even though she was almost shaking, and firmly said, "Alright, enough. Just what the hell are you?"

Looking amused and possibly impressed at the show of bravery by the human, he replied, "I'm a lot of things. I'm the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence, and the end of the apocalypse."

This time, Andrea was the one to speak up; almost sarcastically however. "You really think you're powerful enough to stop all of these walkers, with this young girl who do doesn't look a day over 19?"

Alucard looked thoughtful yet slightly annoyed at being doubted, and replied, "So, you humans refer to ghouls as walkers? Heh, how interesting. But, you're foolish to doubt my powers. Any enemy that crosses my path is as good as dead."

Andrea looked as if she had had enough and began walking away from the group, almost storming off. "Should've never gotten separated from the group..." she muttered under her breath. Seras worriedly took off after her, saying, "Wait, you have a group? How'd you get separated?" Andrea stopped and turned around. "Damn walkers came out of nowhere and infested the farm house me and my group of people were staying at. There were at least a couple hundred of them. I don't even know if any of my group survived, they could all be dead for all I know," a visible look of hurt coming over her face, she continued, "if you guys really are here to help, you could start by helping me find my group." Sympathetically, Seras pointed and said, "Well, let's begin by heading that way, the way you came from."

Andrea looked slightly hopeful.

...

Sir Integra and her butler, Walter, were well on their way to meet with the Queen. "I do hope something well comes out of this meeting," Integra said thoughtfully.

They pulled up to the entrance and Walter was the first one out, hurrying over to open the door for the royal knight. They tentatively walked inside, unsure of what awaited them.

The Queen smiled warmly, Walter and Integra were simply unforgettable, she knew who they were as soon as she'd laid her aging eyes upon them. Sir Integra walked over to Her Majesty and bowed respectfully. "Good evening, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Now, what is this 'urgent' matter that is so concerning to you?" The Queen fervently said.

Integra stood back up regaining her good posture, walked over to the Queen, with permission from the royal guards of course, and handed her the letter she'd received from Dr. Jenner. "Your Majesty," Integra began, unsure of how to approach the topic, "is there a reason that the Hellsing Organization wasn't informed of this? We exist to serve God, Queen, and Country, and us remaining in the dark about such matters simply doesn't permit us to fulfill our duties." Integra said, attempting to be as respectful and careful as possible, not possibly wanting to offend the Queen.

After carefully and thoughtfully taking in the contents of the disturbing letter, Her Majesty stated, "Sir Integra, we simply hadn't intended for the Hellsing Manor to remain uninformed for such a long period of time. I sent out an order to send British troops over to America 3 months ago, and we still haven't heard from them. We wanted to know exactly WHAT we were up against before contacting your organization. However, I can rightfully assume that you've sent Alucard and his fledgling over to deal with the situation, yes?" The Queen smiled grimly at Integra.

"Yes, he is already well over there, dealing with the situation;" Integra started, returning the smile, "we have come to the conclusion that it may be a ghoul infestation, quite possibly a national one at that. But not to worry, your majesty, we almost exclusively specialize in the extermination of the undead, no matter how large the problem may be." she thoughtfully finished.

"Very well, I trust that the situation is well taken care of in your hands. Please report back to me if you happen to discover any other significantly relevant information. You are dismissed." The Queen said.

Integra smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty." she said, finishing with a respectful bow. Walking towards the door, she firmly said, "let's go, Walter."

Thanks for reading! Reviews really make my day, so please leave one!


End file.
